A Good Day Indeed
by LoverShadowGirl
Summary: Just read and see! Set in King's Child, oneshot surprise! 12/19/whatever-year-in-Middle-Earth


Reina woke and stretched, waiting until all of her other senses were active before opening her eyes.

Every day began in the same way for her now; her own private ritual before leaving the comfort of her bed to greet the day with a smile.

First came her sense of touch, which she became more aware of as she stretched and worked every muscle from the toes up. Reina took into personal account the difference of temperatures between her nose and her feet, as well as the texture of the soft woolen blanket that had kept her warm through the night.

Next followed her sense of sound, as a bird tapped at her window frame experimentally before fluttering back from whence it came. As she listened, Reina noted the creaking of her bed frame as she moved, the rustling of the wind through the tree just outside of her window, and the chatter of squirrels as they chased up and down said tree.

Smell followed sound into Reina's awareness, as the aroma of bacon and Aunt Dis' porridge drifted in from the kitchen. Taste came along with smell, of course, and Reina's mouth watered at the scent and very idea of breakfast.

The last piece of the morning puzzle was her sense of self. This she established with a series of questions in her mind, which she answered in a like manner as she got up and began to stretch down, doing ten toe-touches to wake up her body more completely.

Where am I? Home.

Where is home? Erid Lurin, but eventually (hopefully) Erebor.

Who is your family? Fili and Kili, dwarf cousins. Legolas, elf cousin. Dis, dwarvish aunt. Thranduil, elvish uncle. Thorin, Da.

Who is your mother? Evangelina* of Mirkwood, once called the Greenwood; she is sister of Thranduil.

What is your father's lineage? Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, heir and crown prince of Erebor. Soon he will be king.

Who are you? Reina, daughter of Thorin, princess of Erebor!

With this self-declaration, Reina did a quick mental calculation before letting her smile grow even wider.

Oh yes. Today will be a good day indeed.\

* * *

><p>Reina breathed in the cool morning air as she walked. She had made her excuses to her aunt so she could clear her head among nature before the working day began. She would return in time for breakfast, but she wanted some time to herself to ponder the implications of what the day would bring. No doubt there would be celebration, with many people to greet. Only the thought of the visiting dignitaries from the Iron Hills kept her from believing that the day would be fully carefree. Of course, there would need to be the necessary proprieties to be dispensed with, and niceties exchanged, and she would need to be mindful of her temper and her tongue if the topic of discussion turned to politics. It was times like these that she envied Kili's freedom. Though she was youngest of the three, she was Thorin's direct heir, with Fili just behind her and Kili after his brother.<p>

But enough brooding, she mentally berated herself. You're becoming more like Da every day! Today is a day of celebration. So be happy!

Her cousins must have shared that sentiment, for a full blown food fight was what Reina walked into the kitchen to see. Dodging spoonfuls of prridge, she swiped an apple from the table and retreated to the study.

That was where Thorin found her a few minutes later, perched on the arm of his chair and poring over a rather thick book as she munched on her breakfast. Smiling to himself, he surprised her by brushing away a spare drop of porridge in her hair before settling into the chair and pulling her onto his lap.

Looking up in surprise and laughter, Reina saw her father smile back, before reaching into a hidden pocket of his bearskin cloak; pulling out a burlap-wrapped something, he placed it in her lap gently.

He the whispered in her ear:

"Happiest of birthdays, my darling girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you guessed it was her birthday? Free imaginary fruitcake to those who got it right! <strong>

**I've had this stuck in my notebook for months (since August), and thought I'd finally post it. **

**I'm ****_very_**** sorry I haven't done anything aside from editing with King's Child. I am writing, just not the right scenes to post yet. I hope this tidbit is a small consolation.**

**Check out some of my other stories, one based off of Narnia (The Prophecy), and another from a musical I did in Spring of 2013 (Bolle Adventures)**. **I can't guarantee updates on anything anymore (I'm a senior in High School, drama season is coming this next month, and I already know which COLLEGE I will be attending!) I'm trying to write, it's just not getting very far. So, pleeeeeeaaaaaase be patient! And don't forget to review! I love getting reviews! Let me know what you think!  
><strong>

***BTW, BORYS68 (my biggest reviewer) was right about Reina's Mom's name. Does anyone have any ideas for the name of the sister of Thranduil? Let me know!  
><strong>


End file.
